catchingstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Catching Stars Wiki
The Ultimate Horse Club In the ''Catching Fire ''Series, there is a herd of feral horses known as the Northern River Herd. The series follows a domesticated horse, or "ponypet", named Sugar who has had dreams about being a wild horse like her father, who lives in the Canadian forest that lies beyond the ranch she lives on. One day, she ventures into the forest and is invited to join the Northern River Herd, so she can live with her father and be wild like the others. She accepts the invitation, and receives the name AmberStar, when she becomes leader. Plot On a ranch in Canada, Sugar lives with her mother, Duchess, and the other ponypets ''a pampered and carefree life. One day, Sugar and Duchess are grazing on the ranch, until a mountain lion attack occurs suddenly. All the horses on the ranch panic, and Duchess tells Sugar to run, while she risks her life to save her daughter. Sugar obeys, but is cornered by a mountain lion and is about to be killed until a feral stallion from the ''Northern River Herd gives it a fatal blow on the head, and saves Sugar's life. However, when Sugar finally gets a sight of him, he flees into the forest. When Sugar returns to her home, she finds her mother dead and lying with a bloody shoulder and cut open stomach. Thought to be orphaned, she soon discovers that the stallion who saved her was actually ShadowStar, her father who had left the ponypets when Duchess was pregnant with Sugar. Sugar then abandons the ranch to find him, and when she does asks to join the wild herd. At first, ShadowStar refuses, but then accepts her when he learns of Duchess's death. Sugar is also accepted by the other members of the Northern River Herd, and recieves her childhood name, AmberColt. As soon as AmberColt learns the basics of being wild and untamed, she is then known as AmberFoal, AmberHeart, and finally AmberEyes when her training is complete. But one day, there is a forest fire and once ShadowStar is injured in it, and can no longer rule the herd, AmberEyes, ever so young for her age, volunteers as leader. The Northern River Herd ''accepts her request, and she eventually falls in love with a young stallion, BayPelt. She and BayPelt bare two colts, a daughter (HoneyColt) and a son (SmokeyColt). Soon, however, SmokeyColt is lost and seperated from the herd when twolegs (humans) capture the colt and take him to a domestic ranch. AmberStar is heartbroken by the loss of her son, but continues her life with BayPelt and HoneyColt, who is currently known as HoneySuckle. HoneySuckle soon has three colts: SunColt, BlossomColt, and GhostColt and the series progresses...''to be continued. Supporting Catching Stars Want to add something to the ''Catching Stars ''Series? Spread the word and Add a Page now! Here are some writing suggestions: What happens to SunColt, BlossomColt, and GhostColt? Is SmokeyColt (even though no longer a child) ever reunited with the Northern River Herd? Is ShadowStar still a secondary leader? Or does he remain a normal member? Category:Browse